eador_masters_of_the_broken_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
Pilot Pilot of the flying ships carries his parthy through air, bypassing obstacles and moving freely above the enemy territory. Can us the following types of items: Common; Melee Wapon, Ranged Weapon, Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shield. Can move above neutral and enemy land. Can learn pilot skills up to mastery. Pilots are capable of crossing grat distances over air. However, there is a nuber of limitations to sky travel: One, an airship needs time and plenty of space to take off or land. It connot land or take off vertically; it needs to be done in the direction of a nieghboring province, and takes one turn to accomplish Two, a pilot cannot attack fortified provinces from the air, be it enemy capital or a godforsaken distant outpost. Finally, the ability to move the ship oder the ground is only accessible beginning with level 10, and it can only be moved at 1 province per turn, regardless of the heros mobility value. The two last points also oply that a pilot can only attack enemy fortifications upon reaching level 10 as well. Perks Crossbow Mastery The Crossbow Mastery skill increases the power and range of the pilots ranged attacks, along with his ammo reserve *Level 1: Ranged Attack +1, Ammo +1 *Level 2: Ranged Attack +1, Ammo +1 *Level 3: Range +1, Heavy Ammo *Level 4: Ranged Attack +1, Ammo +1 *Level 5: Range +1, Armorpiercing Shot Engineering Art Engineering Art slows down the defradation of the pilots equipment, helps him arrange the siege efficiently and allows to repair mechanical troops and boost the ranged attack of war machines. *Level 1: Item Wear -10%, Siege +5, Repair 10 *Level 2: Item Wear -10%, Siege +5, Engineer 1 *Level 3: Item Wear -15%, Siege +10, Repair +5 *Level 4: Item Wear -15%, Siege +10, Engineer +2 *Level 5: Item Wear -20%, Siege +10, Repair +5 Hammerlord The Hammerlord skills increases damage the pilot deals to the enemies in melee *Level 1: Attack +1, Counterattack +1 *Level 2: Attack +1, Counterattack +1 *Level 3: Attack +1, Counterattack +1, Stunning Blow *Level 4: Attack +1, Counterattack +1 *Level 5: Attack +1, Counterattack +1, Crushing Blow 5 Life Force Life Force afects the pilots hit points and stamina. *Level 1: Hit Points +1, Stamina +1 *Level 2: Hit Points +1, Stamina +1 *Level 3: Hit Points +2, Stamina +1, First Aid *Level 4: Hit Points +2, Stamina +1 *Level 5: Hit Points +2, Tireless, Poison Immunity Mobility Mobility increases the pilots initiative and combat movement speed, along with strategic map movement. *Level 1: Mobility +1, Hills Knowlege +10 *Level 2: Initiative +1, Army Upkeep -10% *Level 3: Mobility+1, Speed +1 *Level 4: Initiative +1, Army Upkeep -10% *Level 5: Mobility +1, Forced March 4 Resilience Resilience affects the pilots morale and magice resistance. *Level 1: Resistance +1 *Level 2: Resistance +1, Morale +1 *Level 3: Resistance +1, Petrification Immunity *Level 4: Resistance +1, Morale +1 *Level 5: Resistance +1, Fire Immunity Shieldbearer The Shieldbearer skill increases the pilots defense against physical damage *Level 1: Defense +1, Ranged Defense +1 *Level 2: Defense +1, Ranged Defense +1 *Level 3: Defense +1, Ranged Defense +2 *Level 4: Defense +1, Ranged Defense +2 *Level 5: Defense +1, Ranged Defense +2